Corazones ocultos
by Yurika B
Summary: El primer beso de Saori... una confusión... Hyoga se desiluciona... Hilda se pierde y... cap3 arriba!
1. Default Chapter

Corazones ocultos  
  
Capitulo 1: El principio  
  
Todo había transcurrido muy rápido... Las batallas que habían librado... la muerte de los caballeros dorados... la aparición de Hades... Era un suerte que Seiya se hubiese recuperado. Saori se movió sobre su cama. Era de noche y ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Fijó sus hermosos ojos sobre la ventana, por allí entraba un frío viento... se estremeció. Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó hacia la ventana. El viento jugó con su cabello... los ojos de Saori se nublaron... pudo distinguir a Aioros acercarse hacia la casa de capricornio seguido de Seiya... Ambos reían... de seguro venían de estarse divirtiendo en la ciudad. Ahora que todo estaba en paz los caballeros solían salir a divertirse... en cambio ella... ella sólo debía permanecer en el santuario haciendo las funciones como diosa que era. Se tiró en la cama con sus brazos extendidos. Pensaba en el triste destino de haber sido elegida... jamás podría ser amada, jamás podría amar... no, eso no era cierto. Ella amba. Ella deseaba con todo su ser. Ella era una diosa, pero su cuerpo era el de una mujer. Quería a sus caballeros, los apreciaba a todos... pero había dos que eran dueños de mucho mas que eso... eran dueños de sus sueños. Saori cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos. Como siempre la noche se le hizo fría... porque nadie estaba a su lado... y porque sabía que siempre estaría sola...  
  
Shun estaba meditando cuando fue interrumpido por Shaka. Desde la última batalla los caballeros de bronces habitaban en las 12 casas juntos con los caballeros de oro que habían sido todos revividos, inclusive Aioros. Andrómeda dejó de meditar para saludar a su maestro.  
  
Shaka: Me alegra que te estés esforzando Shun - le dijo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.  
  
Shun dejó de levitar y se acercó hacia el caballero de virgo. Como siempre éste vestía con su pesada armadura, le ayudó a sacarsela y luego le indicó que había preparado algo para cenar ^^  
  
Shaka: Eres el mejor discípulo - dijo ya vistiendo sólo un pantalón hindú y una musculosa blanca que dejaba al desnudo sus bien formados brazos *.*   
  
Shun: (mientras se sentaba a cenar con su maestro) Estoy muy preocupado por Saori... - dijo con seriedad.  
  
Shaka: Tu también lo has sentido... (abriendo los ojos) Creo que ésto nos traerá problemas, Saori es una diosa y debe comportarse como tal - dijo friamente.  
  
Shun: Pero ella es una persona! No creo que sea justo que ella pase por esto! -   
  
Shaka: Shun (tranquilamente) Entiendo lo que dices... pero ella es ante todo la diosa Athena - tratando de cerrar el tema de conversación sin que el caballero de bronce se disgustará. En verdad Shaka había aprendido a apreciarlo mucho... y sabía los sentimientos nobles de Shun... pero también era consciente de que sus palabras eran las correctas.   
  
Shaka: Lo olvidaba... mañana tendremos visitas en el santuario -   
  
Shun: Visitas? (sorprendido) Visitas de quien? -   
  
Shaka: Vienen de Asgard -   
  
Shun: (emocionado) DE ASGARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ??????? -   
  
Shaka: Asi es, Hilda de Polaris y su hermana Fler... también de seguro vendrán acompañadas de algunos de sus dioses guerreros -   
  
Shun: Que felicidad! Hace tanto que no los veíamos! Voy a contarle a los demás - y salió corriendo de allí ante la mirada de asombro de Shaka que luego se hechó a reir, algo poco usual en él... (Nda= SHAKAAAAAAAAA TE AMO ^o^)  
  
Ikki se quedó viendo a Airoia con cara de: Que?????????? este tipo esta loco...  
  
Airoia: Lo que digo es cierto, vendrán de Asgard - le dijo el caballero con tranquilidad, lo opuesto a Ikki que estaba con cara de pocos amigos... la verdad es que era un antisocial de esos y que vinieran visitas ya conocidas no era algo que lo pusiera muy feliz.  
  
Ikki: Bah, para lo que me importa... mientras que permanezcan lejos...   
  
Airoia: Ikki deberías tratar de ser más agradable, Hilda de Polaris preguntó por ti ^^ - mintió el león.  
  
Ikki: Que que????????????????? JAJAJA imposible, Gilda de donde sea ni me conoce - le dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Aioria: ¬¬ Hilda de Polaris - le corrigió.  
  
Ikki: Esa -   
  
Aioria: No te refieras asi a Hilda de Polaris regente en Asgard! - le dijo ya enfadado.  
  
Ikki: Oye... ni que hubiera insultado a Marin o hubiera intentado algo con ella - dijo sonriendo sensualmente.  
  
Airoia: (furioso) Que dices?????????????? Ni lo intentes, Ikki... -  
  
Ikki: Sabía que estabas enamorado de ella - se burló - Y que tal van las cosas con ella? Ya te la llevaste a la cama? -   
  
Aioria: Pero que cosas dices??? (muyyy enojado) Claro que no! Ella es una mujer caballero y yo... Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA? -   
  
Ikki: Bah, como sea, vamos a tomar algo a la ciudad, ni creas que me voy a acostar temprano porque mañana haya visitas en el santuario, eso es cosa de los demás caballeros -   
  
Aioria: ... No puedo no aceptar la invitación, unos tragos me vendrían muy bien - y tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra mientras seguía al fénix que ya estaba saliendo de la casa.  
  
Como siempre Camus se mantuvo en silencio. A Hyoga no le asombraba la apatía de su maestro, siempre había sido asi. Apreciaba y amaba a su maestro a pesar de eso. Camus era excepcionalmente fuerte, hermoso, perfecto. Todas las mujeres morían por estar con él. Pero su maestro no parecía mostrar interés por ninguna... estaría ya enamorado de alguna mujer? o tal vez lo habría estado ya antes... como le hubiera gustado a Hyoga poder hablar de esas cosas con él.   
  
Camus: Hyoga... me han informado que Hilda de Polaris y su hermana vendrán mañana al santuario - dijo friamente.  
  
Hyoga se quedó en seco. No podía creer lo que había escuchado... eso significaba que volvería a verla...   
  
**Continuará**   
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Cuales son los sentimientos de Saori y hacia quienes???... Ocurrirá algo entre Fler y Hyoga?? y que hay de Hilda.... ¿? Podrán los caballeros llevarse bien con los guerreros de Asgard?????????? jaja q x cierto, los revivimos a todos, Sigfried *.* Mime... q estan como quieren todos! q no daría yo x ser Fler, Hilda, Saori, Marin o Shenna!!!!!!!!!! O.O!!! Comentarios, sugerencias, posibles parejas y todooooo lo que kieran, ya saben, dejen reviews, les mando un ciber kiss kiss ^o^ S-YOU!!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Corazones ocultos  
  
Capitulo 2: La llegada...   
  
Saori se despertó temprano. Debía estar lista para cuando llegaran de Asgard. se tomó su tiempo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello y pensaba que vestido ponerse. Quería sorprender a todos... buscó uno largo color violeta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenía un corsé que reafirmaba su pequeña cintura y una pollera larga que no se pegaba a su cuerpo pero tampoco era acampanada. Se miró al espejo. Sonrió. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.   
  
Aioros: Saori! Estas lista? - le dijo del otro lado.  
  
Saori abrió la puerta dejando al caballero en estado de Shock.  
  
Airos: Estas... (sonriendo) siempre estas hermosa, pero hoy vas a iluminar el Santuario de una... forma diferente - dándose cuenta de los cambios que había hecho la diosa. Había empezado a comportarse como toda una mujer... Aioros la veía con infinita ternura, siempre pensaba que el haberle salvado la vida hacía que Saori fuese una pequeña niña para él, una niña que debía cuidar como a una hija. Pero esa pequeña había crecido y sin duda poseía una belleza que provocaba admiración. La condujo hasta el salón principal. Allí estaba todos los caballeros, menos dos de ellos...   
  
Shun: Saori estas hermosa! - le dijo acercándose a ella.  
  
Saori: (algo sonrojada al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella) Te lo agradezco, Shun... tu también te ves muy guapo - dijo mientras sorprendía a todos... Saori se comportaba de una manera poco usual. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Seiya... que la observaba desde un rincón algo confundido...  
  
Los ojos de Saori buscaron a Seiya y a Saga... encontró al pegaso muy animado hablando con Shainna, algo que le produjo una sensación de malestar... En cuanto a Saga... se preguntaba donde podía estar...  
  
Kannon: Saori... (le dijo dulcemente) mi hermano me dijo que lo disculpase ante ti, no podrá asistir hoy a la fiesta... -   
  
Saori: No te preocupes, Kannon, dile que no hay ningún problema - pero a pesar de decir esto con suma tranquilidad... Saori se sentía mal al saber que no vería a Saga, no podía evitarlo... qué es lo que habría evitado que asistiera? "Saga... por que no vienes..." pensaba mientras sonreía a los demás fingiendo que no sucedía nada, cuando sentía que el mundo se caería sobre ella.   
  
Camus pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba su discípulo. No entendía su comportamiento. Había estado despierto casi toda la noche... el había sentido sus cosmos. Qué demonios le pasaba? Camus no era de hablar con él, bueno en realidad no solía hablar con nadie a menos que la situación lo exigiese, pero le interesaba saber lo que le pasaba al caballero de bronce.  
  
En ese momento un guardia hizo el anuncio de que Hilda de Polaris, su hermana Fler y los dioses guerreros ya estaban aqui. Un silencio reinó en el salón. Saori les indicó que los dejarán pasar. Un segundo despúes entró Hilda seguida de su hermana. Milo se quedó viéndolas como embobado. La primera era delgada y tenía una figura comparable con la de la misma Athena, su cabello era de un tono cielo... sus ojos eran claros como el agua... era una verdadera belleza. La chica que caminaba a su lado era igualmente bella y atractiva -_- Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos claros y grandes...   
  
Mu: Milo! (al ver que éste no reaccionaba) Milo por favor... -   
  
Milo: ?? Qué pasa? -   
  
Mu: Qué te sucede? -   
  
Milo: Acabo de ver a dos diosas entrar por esa puerta, mis sentidos se han intencificado... creo que despertaré el noveno sentido de seguir asi... - dijo suspirando.  
  
Saori corrió hacia Hilda emocionada. Ambas se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron.  
  
Hilda: Athena... -   
  
Saori: Dime Saori -   
  
Hilda: Tanto tiempo... (con unas lágrimas escapando de sus mejillas) Auch, creo que me emocioné demasiado... -   
  
Fler: (mirándolas con ternura) Hermana... -   
  
Hyoga no podía quitar sus ojos de Fler. Lucía igual que la última vez... sólo que llevaba puesto un largo vestido rosa ajustado a la cintura. Cuanto deseaba abrazarla... besarla... necesitaba correr hacia donde estaba ella, no le importaba quien fuera... sólo quería besarla... pero en ese momento vio como los dioses guerreros se acercaban por detrás. Pudo distinguir a Haguen entre ellos... y ver como éste quedaba justo al lado de Fler. Sintió una furia irreconocible, los celos lo quemaban, podría haber congelado a Haguen en ese mismo momento...   
  
Hilda: Saori... ellos son mis dioses guerreros Mime, Haguen y Penril -   
  
Los tres hicieron una reverencia ante la diosa. Luego de eso todos se empezaron a dispersar mientras ponían música y bebían algo. Hyoga se alejó de allí y se encaminó hacia la casa que precedía el salón principal... pero una voz familiar lo retuvo llamándolo...  
  
Hilda le contó a Saori todos los cambios que se habían realizado en Asgard. Pero pudo notar que ésta no la estaba escuchando. Saori parecía triste por algo... ya debería hablar en un lugar más íntimo con ella sobre eso... En ese momento dos sujetos entraron al santuario en un estado... que daba lástima. Uno de ellos era alto, de tes bronceada, ojos azules, cabello corto de igual color... vestía unos jeans y una remera sin mangas del mismo color que sus ojos... pudo ver lo bien formados de los brazos de ese sujeto... de seguro era algún caballero. El otro era algo mas bajo, de contextura fuerte... ciertamente eran muy guapos los dos...   
  
Saori: (enojada al ver a Ikki y a Aioria ebrios completamente) Qué significa ésto? -   
  
Ikki: Eh? Qué te pasa Saori? Si nosotros no hemos hecho nada... - apoyándose sobre el caballero de leo.  
  
Aioria: Nada no... si hemos hecho algunas cosas... - y sonrió con complicidad. Todos los miraban con caras de horror.  
  
Shun: Hermano! - pero antes de que pudiera ir hacia él fue retenido por la mano de Shaka.  
  
Seiya: Ikki! Como te atreves a aparecer en este estado? - dijo dejando a un lado a Shainna.  
  
Ikki: ¿? Ahhh (mirando a Hilda) ésta no es la del bar de anoche... - le preguntó a Aioria que estaba algo mareado.  
  
Aioria: (clavándole los ojos) mm Te parece, fénix? -   
  
Haguen: SUFICIENTE! QUIENES DEMONIOS SON ELLOS!? - dijo interponiéndose entre Hilda y ellos.  
  
Mu: u_u' Tendré que intervenir - y se acercó para apaciguar la situación, pero inesperadamente Ikki se arpoximó a Hilda y viéndola seductoramente...  
  
Ikki: Oye, belleza... como es que no has pasado por mi cama? -   
  
Todos: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Ikki!!! -   
  
Hilda sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza. Ese hombre era tan terriblemente atractivo como vulgar...  
  
Mu: Saori, Hilda, discúlpenlos, no saben lo que dicen... - y con ayuda de Milo y Aldebarán se los llevaron a rastras.   
  
Despúes del incidente todos los caballeros hablaban de eso. Saori se sentía apenada con Hilda...  
  
Saori: Suelen salir a divertirse... él es Ikki, y el otro de cabellos castaños es Aioria -   
  
Hilda: Ikki? El ave fénix? -   
  
Saori: Asi es... él es el fénix, siempre causa problemas pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón y siempre se preocupa por todos... -   
  
Hilda: Saori... (le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema) te noto algo distante, te ocurre algo? -  
  
Saori: Eres muy perceptiva, Hilda... la verdad es que me ocurren muchas cosas -   
  
Hilda: (preocupada) Estas enamorada no es asi? -   
  
Saori: Si... creo que lo estoy... y eso es lo que me tiene confundida -   
  
Hilda: Saori (tomándole las manos con dulzura) tu eres una mujer, no lo olvides -  
  
Saori la abrazó. Sentía en ella a una amiga. Jamás había tenido a una... Por otro lado, Hilda era parecida a ella... se preguntó si el corazón de Hilda ya estaría ocupado por alguien...   
  
Milo no paró de tomar en toda la fiesta mientras no quitaba sus ojos de la figura de Hilda. La regente de Asgard se había transformado en su nuevo blanco. Ya deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya... no debía, pero eso poco le importaba, dudaba que una belleza como esa fuera virgen aún... jugó con la copa que tenía entre sus manos. No podía esperar el momento para acercarse a ella...   
  
Saori se separó de Hilda por unos instantes. Se sentía algo mareada, no acostumbraba a tomar... salió del salón a tomar aire... se apoyó sobre un barrote y cerró los ojos. Sentía como el aire acariciaba su rostro. Era una sensación maravillosa. Deseaba verlo... eran pocas las veces que lo veía... él siempre se mantenía alejado de todos... suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Era algo imposible que pasara algo entre ellos. "Saori... debes ser fuerte..." Abrió los ojos y decidió volver a la fiesta. No ganaría nada con estar allí pensando sobre cosas que nunca sucederían... pero, justo antes de que se diera la vuelta para retroceder hacia el salón principal, pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro...  
  
**Continuará**  
  
Notas de la autora:   
  
Las cosas se ponen mas complicadas, que pasará entre Hyoga y Fler? mm la rubia estará de novia con Haguen??? Podrá Saori reprimir sus sentimientos? A quien ama en verdad? Seiya dejará de hablar con Shainna para prestarle atención? Y que hay de Hilda... conocerá el amor o es que ya lo conoce... ¿? Todo esto y masss en el prox cap :p Claori! el amor de tu vida es una onda Seiya??? Me kedé intrigada O.o Saga esta *.* Kagome-Black coincido ^^ Shaka es tan kawai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero que les guste este cap, y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, posibles parejas, todo lo que se les ocurra, dejen reviews ^o^ S-YOU!! 


	3. capitulo 3

Corazones ocultos  
  
Capitulo 3: El beso y el despúes...  
  
Saori contuvo el aliento y se giró lentamente. Entonces vio a Seiya mirandola con esos ojos... en los que la diosa se perdía... desde la primera vez que lo vió aquel día que había regresado a la fundación...  
  
Seiya: Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? - le preguntó con dulzura.  
  
Saori: (sonriendo) Necesitaba tomar aire... además sentía que no encajaba ahi -   
  
Seiya: Tu? que no encajabas? (asombrado) Tu eres el centro de todas las miradas! -   
  
Saori: A veces me siento muy sola... aún siendo el centro de todo lo que pasa en el Santuario - dijo con tristeza.  
  
Seiya tomó las dos manos de la diosa y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro...  
  
Seiya: Saori yo... -   
  
Saori tuvo miedo. Los ojos de Seiya lucían diferentes... como si lo que quería decirle...   
  
Seiya en un impulso abrazó a Saori. Ella no opuso resistencia pero parecía estar sorprendida por la actitud brusca de él. Pudo sentir el perfume de la diosa... La mantuvo abrazada mientras acariciaba su cabello... "Saori eres tan hermosa..."  
  
Saori: Seiya... (sonrojada pero aún aferrándose a su cuerpo) por qué me abrazas... de esta manera? - le preguntó tímidamente.  
  
Seiya separó el cuerpo de la diosa uno centímetros para poder verla a la cara. Las mejillas sonrojadas de ellas la hacían verse aún más hermosa... Sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de Saori y lo atrajo hacia él. La besó, como jamás había besado en su vida. La boca de Saori era dulce... la lengua de él buscaba la de ella con desesperación. Había deseado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba allí, besando a su diosa. El beso se hizo largo y profundo. Seiya la rodeó por la cintura y no pudo evitar desear poseerla en ese mismo instante, quería que Saori fuese suya...  
  
Saori no podía pensar con claridad. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba. Pero algo no estaba bien... se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el caballero de bronce le producía pero... la imagen de otra persona apareció en su mente. Se separó de Seiya abruptamente.  
  
Seiya: (confundido) Qué te ocurre? -   
  
Saori: (aturdida) Yo... no puedo... no puedo... discúlpame, Seiya! - y hechó a correr alejándose del Santuario. Necesitaba estar sola... no supo hacia donde se dirijía... sólo corría... para tratar de no pensar... Pero lo que Saori no sabía es que alguien había visto todo lo que había sucedido...   
  
Fler gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Hyoga. Por fin el se giró. Ella hechó a correr hacia él...   
  
Hyoga: Fler... - dijo como en un susurro... cuando la tuvo cerca no pudo dejar de admirarla. "Fler... si supiras como estoy deseando besarte... tenerte en mis brazos... recorrer con mi lengua cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo... Fler... no se cuanto más pueda esperar si te tengo tan cerca..."  
  
Fler: (sonriendo) Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, y han pasado tantas cosas - dijo alegremente.  
  
Hyoga: Si, ya veo... cuéntame de ti, que has hecho en este tiempo? - le dijo con un tono algo desinteresado.  
  
Fler: (muy animada) Bueno, pues... voy a casarme! -   
  
Hyoga pensó que si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado le hubiese hecho un gran favor. Fler casándose... y él soñando con estar en la cama con ella... que ironía...  
  
Fler: (al ver que el cisne no decía nada y adoptaba una postura similar a la de Camus) Qué sucede, Hyoga? -   
  
Hyoga: Nada, me alegro mucho por ti, en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, Fler... - y no pudo evitar tomar una mano de ella y besarla con dulzura, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó violentamente. Hyoga la soltó rápidamente y se giró dándole la espalda.  
  
Hyoga: Me voy (friamente) Quedé en reunirme en un bar con unos amigos - y se marchó saludándola con un ademán.  
  
Fler se sentía algo confundida por la actitud tan fría de Hyoga... si bien no era alguien que demostrase sus sentimientos con facilidad, había notado una cierta hostilidad por parte de él... ni siquiera había preguntado por la persona con la que iba a casarse...   
  
Ya era de noche cuando Saori regresó al Santuario. Recorrió las doce casas con rapidez, quería evitar el encontrarse con cualquiera de los caballeros, no era común que ella volviese a esas horas... y no sabía que explicación dar por eso... Llegó a su cuarto y se desvistió para tomar un baño. Sentía su piel algo sudada de lo que había corrido... Los labios se le enmudecieron al recordar el beso de aquel día... Le había gustado ese beso, pero la imagen de Saga había roto todo el encanto... Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos... "Saga... por qué siento esto... sabiendo que nunca vas a amarme... por qué... por qué no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti... " y se largó a llorar mientras abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo como si tratase de proteger su alma de todas las tristezas que sentía.  
  
Seiya le contó todo a Aioros. Confiaba en él... pero el rostro que puso el caballero de capricornio no fue de felicidad O.o  
  
Aioros: Besaste a Saori??? - le dijo furioso.  
  
Seiya: Si, lo hice porque realmente la amo, Saori es la mujer de mi vida y tu lo sabes Aioros! -   
  
Aioros: La mujer de tu vida es la diosa Athena! No crees que eres demasiado pretensioso, Seiya! Además... sabes acaso cuales son los sentimientos de Saori? -   
  
Seiya: Ella respondió a mi beso... pero luego... fue como si algo pasara y ella salió corriendo hechándose a correr... -   
  
Aioros: Y tu no la seguiste!? -   
  
Seiya: No - y se rascó la cabeza como un niño pequeño.  
  
Aioros: (en super deformed y muyy enojado) ERES UN IMBECIL! - y salió de allí hacia el cuarto de Saori, deseaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.  
  
Ikki se despertó algo mareado. Había estado bebiendo mucho con Airoia en el bar... vio como su maestro dormía a un lado de él. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el baño. Se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido durante el día pero... nada. Se lavó la cara y se mojó el cabello. Salió de la casa a caminar un rato. Entonces recordó que... hoy llegaban de Asgard... que demonios habría pasado... No era algo que a él le importase, pero de seguro Saori estaría enojada con su maestro y él por no asistir a la fiesta... se tiró junto a uno de los árboles del jardín. Un ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta, alguien se acercaba...   
  
Hilda se había perdido O.o el jardín era muy grande y no había sido una buena idea recorrerlo sola. Le hubiera gustado pedirle a Saori que la acompañara pero no la había encontrado... Suspiró agotada. No había caso. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba ahora. Debería pasar la noche allí.   
  
Ikki se quedo helado cuando la vio. Esa no era Gilda de Polaris??? bah... la miró con detalle. Si, tenía que ser ella. No había tantas mujeres "asi" en la región. Además vestía de una forma similar a Saori, siempre con esos vestiditos largos ajustados... que hay que reconocer que quedaban muy bien en ellas. "Parece como perdida... tendrá que ir a ayudarla antes de que mi pequeña consciencia empiece a molestarme" y se levantó emitiendo un gruñido. Se acercó a Hilda despacio...  
  
Hilda no sabía ya que hacer! Gritar no era una buena opción... o si? No alguien como ella no podía gritar por algo como eso en medio de la noche! Se sentía nerviosa... pero lo peor fue cuando lo vi a "él". El mismo sujeto de la fiesta... encaminándose hacia ella! Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. En verdad era él!!! "Hilda pero que dices! por qué tienes miedo? sea como sea él es un caballero de Athena!"  
  
Ikki se detuvo a unos centímetros de donde estaba ella. Pudo ver algo de miedo en los ojos de la chica.   
  
Ikki: Te perdiste? - le dijo cortante.  
  
Hilda pensó que su voz había sonado muy fría. No parecía ser el mismo de aquella tarde... de seguro éste era el estado normal del fénix, eso la aliviaba...  
  
Hilda: (sonriendo) Si, es que el jardín es muy grande... y la verdad creo que me dsitraje demasiado, una torpeza de mi parte - y volvió a sonreir tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. La presencia de aquel caballero la ponía en un estado de intranquilidad que no había experimentado nunca. Ella siempre permanecía calmada, segura... pero ese caballero le inspiraba... inseguridad.  
  
Ikki: Te acompañaré a tu habitación (despreocupadamente) en donde estas durmiendo? -   
  
Hilda: (que se había quedado mirándolo muy detenidamente...) Disculpa... -_- qué dices? -   
  
Ikki: (con el ceño fruncido) Qué en donde esta tu habitación? -   
  
Hilda: Al lado de la de Athena... te agradecería el que me acompañes, yo soy Hilda de Polaris... - y le sonrió esperando que Ikki se presentase también.  
  
Ikki: (friamente) Eso es obvio, sígueme -   
  
Saori salió de la tina. Se puso su pijama. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quien podría ser a esa hora? Se acomodó el cabello y fue a abrir la puerta. Casi se desmaya al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta...   
  
**Continuará**  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Quien será la persona que vio Saori? Podrá Hyoga evitar que Fler se case??? Hilda llegara sana y salva a su habitación O.o acompañada de ikki??? Seiya podrá ponerse firme con Saori y hacer una declaración de amor como corresponde u.u? Todo esto y mas en el porx cap, comentarios, sugerencias, posibles parejas, todo lo que se les ocurra, ya saben, dejen reviews ^^ un ciber kiss kiss a todos, S-YOU!!! 


End file.
